bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Inferand/A New Addition
It started out as just another normal Raid Battle day (and a boring one at that.) I just woke up and went to check out the quests. Everything looked normal until I saw a new quest. "Take down a giant robot, huh? Doesn't sound too hard." My Alyut had said that for the 3rd time as we were walking to the portal to get to the new quest. All of the sudden my Grahdens said "Cmon guys! We have to be prepared for anything! This robot could be tougher than it looks." Ulkina looked like agreeing, but didn't look like she wanted to voice her opinion at the moment. "Well," I said "I personally agree with Grahdens on this one. Remember the last Raid Class 2 boss we faced?" Luther, who doesn't talk much, said "Don't remind me." He was a breaker unit, and had relatively low hp and defense, so he hated falling in battle in any way, shape, or form. "Well" said a gruff voice, "We'll have to be ready. Good thing I brought my shield." That was the voice of my Darvanshel, who was basically the backbone of the team. The only unit (besides Ulkina) who didn't talk was my friends Zelnite who I was borrowing for a little, but he never talked to me much, although when he did, he gave good advice. So after some minor monster-killing, we heard a huge *CRASH* noise coming from the west? When we got there, I couldn't believe my eyes. All my units could say was "woah." The robot was a massive brownish mass of metal and rock. But when I looked at it, I noticed something kinda odd. "Why does it look so battered?" None of us understand it fully, but the robot had some bad gashes covering it. All the same I decided to attack. Alyut said "Let's go!" And in a few seconds we had engaged in battle. "Darvanshel! Cover us all in your shield!" and he did it not a moment too soon before a giant fist slammed into his shield. He yelled "I-I can't hold it up for much longer!" before the fist flattened him to the ground. The robot began to turn its attention toward Alyut who was attempting to hit it with his sword to no avail. "Alyut, DODGE NOW!" I yelled just on time and Alyut rolled out of the way, but he couldn't dodge every attack forever. I thought to myself "How do I beat it?" when I noticed its eye was severely unprotected. The trick was getting to the eye. "Zelnite, can you climb up this robot?" I said, but as soon as I said it, he was already going all Spider-Man on the robot. "Zelnite, hit it in the eye!" Not a moment to soon, because had he not stabbed it in the eye at that moment, Alyut would have been squished. He quickly jumped off the falling robot as it fell to the ground with a colossal *BOOOM*. "I suggest we attack it's rocklike formations on its back." I was a little startled to hear it come from Zelnite, but the team quickly ran to the rocklike formations and shattered them. This unearthed a little chink in the armor which Alyut quickly hit with his sword. With one last creaking noise the robot stopped moving and stayed still. The robot was dead. I quickly ran to Darvanshel, but he luckily had recovered quickly, although he did say his back was aching after that. However, as the robot quickly began to break into pieces, I noticed the familiar glow of a units soul. I quickly found the soul and summoned the unit. "You freed me!?!? AWESOME! I owe you so much!" A female voice said as the unit revealed itself to be a perky little gray-haired girl wearing a dress and using a strange sword and shield. "Um, cool? Can you first tell me who you are?" I asked. "OH! I forgot my manners, I'm so sorry! My name is Ruruha!" she said. Alyut, of course, said "And your annoying." In Ruruha's defense, Ulkina said "Alyut!" "Hey, everyone's thinking it, I'm just saying it." Either way I held out my hand to Ruruha, and said "Sooooo, how would you like to join me and my friends?" Her reaction was just a simple smile as she took my hand and me and my units and new friend traveled away from the fallen robots corpse. . . . Soooooo yeh. This is my first blog everyone! Please leave it in the comments if it's good or not and any suggestions to improve it! Also I kind of like how my units were portrayed in this episode. And this is partly true except that the big robot wasn't that hard, and I had to search that things corpse dozens of times for Ruruha! So, here's how my units personalities look so far and I'm hoping I can look back on to this blog for when I make future blogs. Grahdens: think "Mad-Eye" Moodie from Harry Potter. Grahdens is always about constant vigilance and knowing how tough your opponent is. Alyute: Cocky, and thinks he's the best, also quite a jerk. However he is the only unit with a Super Brave Burst ten and he uses the Lexida sphere for tanking, so he kinda has an excuse I guess? Ulkina: Soft Spoken, yet very defensive of the new units. Being the only anti-debuffer and healer the group has, and being timid by nature, she kinda freaks out a lot. She and Alyut have a rivalry going, mostly due to Alyut being such a jerk Darvanshel: ready for anything. His massive shield has saved the party on too many occasions to count, but when he falls on combat........things kinda go awry for the rest of the group. Luther: he may appear to be quiet, indifferent and kinda be a jerk, but after I fused my oracle 6 star Lorand into him, he gained much more power, strength, and conscience. He's been seen going with mariudeth and Karl to test some fine wine at pubs. Ruruha: a excited perky, and quirky young girl. She is planned to have a rivalry with my Lord Aria in the distant future, but first I have to get her to 5 star so she can compare to the other units :P This is my first blog and I apologize if it's kinda long. I hope you enjoyed Infer, out! P.S. this was published at 2:00 Am so expect some spelling errors for now. Category:Blog posts